


Under the (flying) Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dorks, M/M, click on the link in the summary b4 u read it will make more sense if u do, fluffy fluff fluff, happy christmas y'all, kevin and sam are shipper NERDS, mistletoe fic with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw <a href="http://www.hammacher.com/Product/87706">this</a> and decided I had to write a ficlet about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the (flying) Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> this is a happy au where everybody is alive and in the bunker so chiLlax 
> 
> also this is rushed and unbetaed so there will probs be typos im SORRY OKAY i just wanted to do something nice for y'all pls love me

            _There’s no way this can’t work,_ Sam thinks as he watches Castiel lean against the doorway of the kitchen, _not even mistletoe can stand in between Dean and his coffee._ Sam feels a little bit bad about staking out all the mistletoe sprigs in the bunker, and forcibly suggesting that Cas stand by all the doorways for ‘reasons.’ But he knows how much Cas wants this. He sees it in the way Castiel smiles when Dean remembers to buy the organic honey from the grocery store. He sees it in the way Castiel buys half the pharmacy when Dean gets sick, and stays up all night taking care of him. And he sees it all the little lingering touches and sensual stares.

 

            And Sam’s just done.

 

            Thankfully, Sam isn’t the only one who’s noticed the dire situation in the bunker as Kevin sits beside him at the kitchen table, watching the doorway intently through a pair of binoculars.

            “Kevin,” Sam says, “you know we’re indoors, right?”

            “Shh!” Kevin replies, elbowing Sam in the ribs. “I think I can hear Dean coming.” Sure enough, the unmistakable patter of slippered feet grows louder until a sleepy bathrobe-clad Dean comes into their line of sight.

            “Good morning Ca—” Dean stops speaking as soon as he notices the mistletoe, taped carefully to the doorframe. Sam and Kevin let out twin sighs of frustration as Dean blushes, then races back down the hallway, mumbling something about needing a shower.

            “I don’t know why we’re even trying anymore.” Sam says as a dejected Cas leaves the kitchen. “I mean at some point if Dean doesn’t pull his head out of his ass, we can’t do jack.” Sam sips his coffee, which tastes as sour as he feels. “I just want them both to be happy,” he muses. “Is that really too much to ask?”

            “Oh Sam,” Kevin says, a definite smugness painting his words. Sam gives him a questioning look. “See, while you were bemoaning the emotional constipation of our two friends here, I decided to take things into my own hands.”

            “So you’re going to tape their heads together?”

            “No!” Kevin replies indignantly. “If regular mistletoe won’t work, I figured this might.” Kevin produces a package from underneath the table. “It arrived this morning,” He says to Sam’s confused and surprised face. But as Kevin explains and opens the cardboard box for Sam to see for himself, Sam thinks Kevin’s plan might actually work.

            “Are you sure you ordered this and not Charlie?” Sam asks after Kevin’s done explaining.

            “Give me some credit, Sam,” Kevin replies, “I can translate the word of God. I can order a silly gadget online." Sam makes a harrumphing noise, and Kevin dusts off the contraption lovingly. “Besides, Charlie’s busy. She’s picking up Adam from his dorm.” Sam gives Kevin a knowing look. “What? His mom still isn’t dealing with him coming back from the cage well, and I figured he might want to spend Christmas with us.” Sam gives Kevin an over-exaggerated nod.

            “Sure," Sam fights back the urge to laugh as Kevin’s cheeks pinken. “Now, let’s get some batteries in this thing.”

 

            Dean feels embarrassed about his behavior in the morning. He twists the little straws of his coffee in agitation and even puts a few packets of sugar into it to distract himself. He knows he should face his feelings for Cas head on. He’s not denying that as he exits the coffee shop, throwing his barely-sipped coffee into the nearby trashcan. But he’s still trying to figure out the right way to do it, mistletoe or not. But running straight into a clearly upset Cas in the war room is not what Dean had in mind.

            “Crap, Cas I’m sorry,” Dean says. “Are you okay?”

            “I’m perfectly fine, Dean,” Cas states coolly. “Now excuse me.” Cas tries to brush past Dean, but Dean grabs his arm.

            “Cas wait.” Dean feels a stab of guilt as Cas glares at him with pain-filled blue eyes. “I’m sorry about…earlier.”

            “There’s nothing to be sorry for, Dean. I get it yo—”

            “No, you don’t!” Dean exclaims, “Let me finish.” Castiel fidgets uncomfortably, but nods for Dean to continue. “It’s not that I didn’t want to kiss you under that mistletoe. I mean I did. I mean I do. I mean I really really do.” Dean takes a deep breath. “I just don’t feel like I deserve it, you know?”

            “What?” Castiel asks breathlessly, tears threatening to spill down his face.

            “After everything that’s happened this year? Everything that I’ve done. To you especially!” Dean takes a moment to recollect himself. “The last thing I wanna do is hurt you more by forcing you to kiss me because of some stupid tradition.” Dean loosens his grip on Castiel’s arm and hangs his head.

            “Dean,” Castiel begins his sentence and Dean holds his breath, waiting for a yes, a rejection, anything. “if you thought I was being forced to do anything, you’re wrong.” Dean’s head swings up in surprise. “you think the reason I hung around all the doorways whenever Sam put up mistletoe is because I was being forced to? You think the reason I watch over you is because I’m being forced to? You think I love you because I’m being forced to?” Not a single breath is drawn in the room as the weight of Cas’ words fills the dusty silence. Even Kevin and Sam, watching conveniently from the stairs, dare not breathe as Dean and Cas look at each other intently. Sam does Kevin a small nudge, however, and Kevin quietly takes out a remote as the drama below resumes.

            “Cas,” Dean says shakily, “I never knew. I just always thought th—”

            “You always assumed,” Cas whispers, his voice clearly breaking, “and you never once stopped to think.”

            “Cas I’m sorry I—” Dean sentence dies in his throat as he notices a strange whirring sound. Castiel notices it too, and they look around, trying to pinpoint the source of the mysterious noise.

            “Dean,” Cas says, pointing upwards. Dean looks up and sees a remote control helicopter of sorts, bedecked in mistletoe. _It’ll have to do_ , Dean thinks. He clears his throat.

            “Um, Cas,” Dean mumbles, “I know it’s not exactly real mistletoe, but I was wondering if I could maybe kiss y—” Dean doesn’t even get to finish his words before Castiel roughly grabs him by the collar and presses their lips together. Dean is surprised at first, but melts into the kiss. He winds his arms around Castiel, feeling nothing but warmth and happiness as Cas kisses him again and again on his lips and his cheeks.

            “What was that for?” Dean whispers when they finally break apart.

            “Making up for lost time.” Cas breathes. He brings his hand up to stroke Dean’s cheek and Dean suddenly feels like he’s learned a secret of the universe. He kisses Cas again, sweeping the angel into a surprise dip. They are so lost in each other that they don’t even notice Sam and Kevin in the background, pumping their fists and high-fiving.

            All in all, it turns out to be a great Christmas. Charlie has gotten Sam one of the touch screen computers he’s been wanting for ages and is teaching him how to use it between sips of eggnog. Kevin and Adam are already holed up by the fireplace, “not cuddling” as Adam drapes an arm over Kevin’s waist. And Castiel and Dean are fixing up lunch and despite the absence of mistletoe, stop cooking to kiss each other every few minutes. And even though they all have to sit through a tipsy Dean serenading Cas with “All I Want For Christmas Is You”, Sam and Kevin still think it’s the best Christmas they’ve had yet.


End file.
